board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Missingno's Contest History
Who, or rather what, is Missingno? No one is exactly sure of the answer to this. Missingno (short for "Missing Number") is most likely a Pokémon, a dual-type that is part Normal-type. It may look like either a ghost, a Kabutops fossil, an Aerodactyl fossil, or a staticky block-shaped half-face, whose second type is Bird--unless it looks like a bunch of scrambled data, in which case its other type is 999. Neither the Bird-type nor the 999-type actually exist, however, so this is a bit confusing. Its starting moves are Water Gun, Water Gun, and Sky Attack, except for the ghost and fossil forms which take on the moveset of the last Pokémon whose data was viewed before encountering it, which has led some to give it the nickname "evil Ditto". Also, its "face" form might bear a slight resemblance to longtime contest fixture CATS, who coincidentally missed the field for the first time ever the same year Missingno made its debut. Contest History Win-Loss Record: 3-2 Winter 2010 Contest - Jenova Division - 13 seed * Jenova Round 1 --- Defeated (4) Crono, 45804 50.29% - 45277 49.71% * Jenova Round 2 --- Defeated (5) Yoshi, 40022 51.51% - 37674 48.49% * Jenova Semifinals --- Lost to (1) Sephiroth, 31445 47.12% - 35286 52.88% * Extrapolated Strength --- 7th Place 39.47% Missingno debuted in the most stunning fashion possible, mobilizing enough voters to hold off an overwhelming amount of support for Crono. Seriously, take a look at those totals. Over 91000 votes, on a Sunday that was also a holiday...in 12 hours. Back in Character Battle 3, entire 24-hour matches wouldn't start breaking 91000 on a regular basis until the Elite Eight or so. SBAllen swears there was no vote-stuffing, which means there are a lot of lonely, bitter people out there who had nothing better to do then spend their Valentine's Day propelling "the accidental character" to Noble Nine-breaking heights. Or perhaps Missingno's just that good and should have been in the contest from the very beginning. Failing that, we can always fall back on the old reliable excuse--"Blame 4chan". Lost in the fallout of the reaction, which ranged from outraged to stunned, but mostly involved a lot of angry posts trying to ascertain the exact definition of the Noble Nine and whether or not this blemish on their previously perfect record made them cease to exist or not, was the fact that this was a damn good match. Missingno got off to the early lead and held Crono off all day--and Crono didn't collapse until the very end, actually closing a lot of ground in the eleventh hour (literally, not metaphorically). However, just when it looked like Crono had a chance at pulling off the comeback win, Missingno started winning updates like crazy, and what had been a deficit of less than 150 and decreasing fast ballooned to beyond 500. Missingno, whose prediction percentage stood at just 21.94%, was being talked about as a dark-horse candidate to win the entire contest, though this may have just been typical Board 8 hyperbole. Missingno managed to defeat Yoshi, but fell to Sephiroth, nevertheless scoring more on him than any non-Niner ever had...or, for that matter, than Mario ''ever had. 'Summer 2013 Contest''' - Division 8 - 8 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- 1st place, 11567 40.58% - (11) Tidus , 11544 40.5% - (20) Banjo , 5392 18.92% * Division 8 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 10611 35.81% - (2) Squall , 11670 39.38% - (5) Amaterasu , 7351 24.81% With Missingno's second effort in the contest, the glitch made it just as dramatic as it's last effort. In an unpredictable fashion, Tidus took the lead over a heavily favored Missingno in the night of their match. Many thought Missingno was choking or was actually being the victim of Banjo's LFF. The glitch was damn close to losing the match until a last minute rally took Missingno to the top, winning by 23 votes. SBAllen then proclaimed there was stuffing 2:1 for Tidus. Many thought Missingno would win his next match against Squall after they saw their match pic, showing a hole in the picture on Missingno's side (obviously glitched). Though the glitch started strong, it was a bit of a let-down, with Squall taking the lead in the night and winning the match outright without looking back. Perhaps Missingno could've made it farther if it were in the day, but the bug can always glitch his way back into the contest. Category:Contest Histories